1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for sharing content between electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of integration technology and communication technology has provided a variety of electronic devices for satisfying various user demands. For example, early-model mobile phones have been replaced with smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) that are highly portable and usable. In addition, laptop PCs and home appliances such as smart Television (TV) sets have been further developed.
As such, there is a need for technology that ensures sharing and continuity of tasks between electronic devices.
For example, a phone is generally held at a user's ear when the user makes a call using a smart phone. Even though the smart phone provides a function to execute various applications during the call, current technology makes it very inconvenient for the user to search for information related to the call and to share the searched information with the recipient.